1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of operating a gas turbine group with low calorific value fuel, whereby the gas turbine group essentially comprises a compressor, a combustion chamber, a turbine and a generator and whereby the low calorific value fuel is compressed by means of a fuel compressor.
2. Discussion of Background
Such methods are known. In contrast to gas turbines which are operated with conventional medium calorific value or high calorific value fuels, such as natural gas or oil with a calorific value of 40 MJ/kg or more, the stabilization of the combustion represents a problem in the case of gas turbines which use a low calorific value fuel with a calorific value of an order of value below 10 MJ/kg. In the particular case of calorific values below 3 MJ/kg (approximately 700 kcal/m.sub.n.sup.3), the flame becomes unstable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,160 describes a burner for the combustion of gases with the most varied calorific values. The burner contains an inner part, which acts as the pilot burner, and an outer main burner which concentrically surrounds the pilot burner. When the pilot burner and the main burner are operated with low calorific gases, however, the stability of the flame represents a problem and the danger of flame extinction exists.